1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to decking. Some embodiments may be used in shelving systems. The disclosed systems also relate to decking for stairs and other types of structures and structural systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heavy-duty shelving systems are often made of steel frames with separate decking for the shelves. The decking is often made of slats of wood or a wielded wire grid. These racks can be used for hand-stacking applications and for pallet supports. These types of heavy-duty shelving systems are frequently used in factories, warehouse type stores, home improvement type stores, storage facilities, distribution centers, etc.
As these systems are frequently used in a public and/or permanent setting, they can be subject to certain regulations under state and local building codes. These regulations can include fire safety mandates that require certain fire ratings, as well as the requirement that a certain percentage of water pass through the shelving units (i.e., from overhead sprinkler systems) to reach the ground.
The currently available systems are often overly heavy, thereby reducing the capacity of the shelving unit. This is because of the weight of the decking takes away from the maximum load the system can handle. Thus, the heavier the decking, the less storage capacity in terms of weight the system can hold. In addition, heavy decking systems are difficult for individuals to install and/or manipulate. More than one person is often required to adjust shelves that can weigh half their body weight and more. Other problems experienced by the current systems include increased costs associated with wielding each joint of the wire grid, the large gaps that can form between wooden slats creating a safety issue, as well as the inability to meet certain state and local building codes.